A song called Loneliness (prologue)
by Ice1
Summary: I get to kill of an important character of the ff7 team...in the ending at least, if u like it review it & I might get some inspiration to finish the ending, that I assure you will like..the beginning well...
1. Save the last song for me

~*~*~*A song called loneliness~*~*  
by Ice  
  
The waves roll in silently & cling on to the beach, a soft "shhhhhh" & back, all blue, cold blue  
Back & forth, Back & forth, back….  
A loud crash, blinding thunder, strong winds, natural yet so not, beautiful yet ugly  
The sea screams, no longer can the soft shushing be heard, a scream, is it the wind…no a scream…  
"Cloud, Cloud! …Wake up!" A bucket of * cold * water splashes onto Clouds face  
"Wha…cold…cold…cold…cold…cold" Cloud jumps up in what seems like to be pain & cups his face in his hand, while the amused Tifa snaps a photo "Serves ya right, you've been sleeping for hours now"  
"Ack, sea water" Cloud makes spitting sounds of discomfort, "What were you dreaming off?" a voice beside him queries, "huh?" Cloud doesn't pay much attention as he tries to drench the seawater.  
"I asked you what you were dreaming of!" The ninja obviously annoyed, "oh…." Cloud suddenly snaps back & remembers his dream, he stays in a trance until Yuffie whacks him in the head with the empty bucket.  
"Argh, alright, alright! I'll tell you" Cloud intentionally tells the story as Yuffie & Tifa silently listen  
"The sea just turned all dark…. & Started screaming & screaming…"  
"Screaming what??"   
"Help…me…"  
  
It's cold…so cold…. I know it is…but...my body doesn't seem to react to it… where am…. I?  
…I see so many glaciers around me…They seem to be singing… it's a nice song…if only I can sing like that  
  
"I say we totally wasted today" Yuffie whines as she watches Tifa clamber up on her Chocobo, "I don't think so, it was great to visit the beach again…. To feel the wind in your face…the sound of the sea…"  
"Yeah, the sea in your face & the sound of the wind more like it, I practically just slept" Cloud packs up the last equipment & jumps onto his Chocobo.  
"You two just don't see outside enough!" Tifa pouts on her Chocobo, as it takes them to the nearest INN  
As Tifa keeps yakking, Yuffie looks worriedly at the clouds.  
She thinks, "The clouds…the wind…this is not natural…funny…it's silent…too silent"  
"What's up Yuffie, Tifa getting to you to?" Cloud laughs as he rides closer to Yuffie trying to get away from that horrible sound  
"No…the clouds…look strange…" her voice mutters, Cloud looks curiously at her then at the clouds, then at her, then at the clouds "Strange…they look the same to me…white & puffy"  
"ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING TO ME? so your interested in the clouds, but not listening to me?"  
Tifa gives both an evil stare, "Aw c'mon Tifa, you told us we don't see outside enough, so what better place to start then looking at the clouds?"  
"Cloud, shut up, stop looking at the clouds & watch where you're going" Cloud manages to dodge a tree branch, "I'm just surprise, you managed to survive up to now" Tifa uses her blue Chocobo to ram into Cloud, "Hey Watch it! Anyway what'd I do to you?"   
The ninja watches Tifa (with a supposively annoyed look on her face) chase Cloud around in circles & smiles.  
"Damn Tifa, you know you're very tomboyish!"  
"Am not, tomboys are violent & aggressive!"  
"exactly"  
Yuffie knew Tifa had a big thing for Cloud & the only reason she was being so violent to him was because it was the only time she could not only get his attention, but to also be around him, they actually looked like they were having fun.  
A sigh comes out, "sometimes I envy those two" I wonder how it feels to be in love…  
Her eyes move back to the 2 & she realises that they're now off their Chocobos, apparently they tired them out.  
"That's it Apologise for calling me a violent person" Tifa gets a hold of Clouds neck, "Ack…ok ok no more no more, I'm sorry I'm sorry"  
A smile comes across Yuffie's face, those 2 were having a lot of fun, and Cloud was actually letting Tifa beat him up… "I wonder if this is what they call flirting"  
Suddenly a huge aura of power comes crashing onto her  
Then a flash, Yuffie was on the ground, moaning in pain, hands on head & shaking, sweat pouring down from her brow  
"Yuffie" Cloud runs towards her, but a force sends him flying back & he crashes into a tree  
Tifa stares at the 2 & runs to Cloud's aid "Cloud are you ok?"   
"Man this is not my day…" he managed to murmur, Tifa rips off a bit of her T-shirt & wraps it around a big cut which was grazed deep down by the tree, she then slowly approaches Yuffie, until she feels a forcefield, she touches it & her hand snaps back…. "It's…cold"  
Tifa looks down onto her hand & finds ice around it, she feels a familiar presence, but of what?  
Meanwhile the pain had grown stronger, Yuffie is screaming, practically coming close to tears  
Thoughts come in to her from every direction, a voice…female….tears…  
"Who are you?? What are you doing?"  
"…I feel so lonely…"  
Yuffie screams more as her mind seems to be pushed away  
  
"YUFFIE!" Tifa looks helplessly as her friend getting tortured, "Yuffie…" Tifa tries to use her fire magic, but the forcefield isn't even scratched  
"Yuffie…" Tears form in Tifa's eyes, she tries again & again…each time failing  
"Stop! Tifa you'll tire yourself…I don't know whats happening, but all I know is that Yuffie is the only one who can help herself" Tifa closes her eyes & tries to block the screams with her hands  
  
"What do you want?!"  
"…My…form is not like yours…you can call me a wandering spirit…but it's time that I took a physical form…I want to destroy…"  
"…What you crazy?…"  
"If you didn't struggle so much, it'd be easier for us both"  
"No…"  
"Anyway …what do you have to live for?"  
"My…"  
"What…your family & friends? The ones you trust…look outside…they're not even trying to help you"  
  
Yuffie manages to open one eye & sees her friends down on the ground  
"See, they're trying to ignore you, they've always had…you have no love, no friends…you have nothing"  
"That's #$%ing hell not true, what do you think I am a fool, I know whats going on"  
"…hahaha…foolish girl you think you can be so foolish (A glittering laughter can be heard) I will hurt you painfully…don't you worry"  
"…THAT'S ENOUGH…FIRE!"  
A huge aura of fire surrounds her  
"Whoever you are, whatever you are I won't let you hurt… my frie…"  
Tifa watches as a blaze of fire surrounds her Yuffie, she tries to barge into the flames, but is hold back by Cloud's grip, "That's Yuffie's power…"  
The 2 watch as the fire dies down, A faint outline of a shadow can be seen…  
"Yuffie!" Tifa runs to her friend to see if she's ok, but she is welcomed with a jump kick  
Cloud catches the falling Tifa  
"Yuffie…what the @#$k are you doing?" Laughter is all Cloud gets as a response  
"Yuffie?" Tifa looks at her friend with question  
"…HAHA your friend Yuffie has been taken over by me" Yuffie gives an evil smile at them "She has nothing to live for…So she gave up her life for me"  
"Yuffie…?" Tifa looks blankly at Yuffie… "Don't kid like that please…Yuffie"  
"You don't care for this girl"   
"No we do!"  
"Ha…Materia is more important to you than her"  
"No…that's not true" Tifa looks hopelessly at the form as Cloud just stares bewildered  
"Then prove it…"   
Silence tooked over for a minute or two, as the wind howled & the leaves fall, 2 shadows down on the ground, one stands in power.  
"Yuffie…you want proof…" Tifa empties herself of Materia and slowly approaches Yuffie  
"Here's your proof" she drops it all down onto the ground "Now give Yuffie back"  
Yuffie bends down & takes the Materia "Arigatou!" & runs off with her Chocobo  
"…." Tifa watches in bewilderment & Cloud can't help but smile  
"Well you got Yuffie back"…Tifa looks at Cloud & faints  
  
Authors note: No it's not the end of the story, the ending is suppose to be more sad, but for now I want to entertain myself so I created this one, but I'm not sure if I should go on with an ending, I'll see how this one goes…  



	2. A frozen heart

~*~*~* A SONG CALLED LONELINESS~*~*~*~  
Chapter 1  
  
All that was just a memory now, all gone, Cloud strokes Tifa's lifeless face her breath was slowing & he could hardly feel her pulse anymore  
"Tifa…"   
Cloud recalls on what had happened in his mind  
  
After much effort they had managed to get Tifa's stolen Materia of Yuffie  
"Yuffie you gave us quite a scare there, I almost had believe something was trying to possess you" Cloud smiles awkwardly as the 3 ride to there leading destination  
"Hmmm…" was all that Yuffie could say, she looked troubled   
"You ok Yuffie?" the worried friend had asked  
"Uh…" Yuffie was pondering whether to tell her friends or not, this matter was more serious than she had thought, she looks onto her left side, to see what Tifa was doing, supposively eversince she had given her friend the shock Tifa was still on the faint side.  
Yuffie smiles, no…they wouldn't get harmed, this was her fight & she can probably win   
"Yuffie…I know something happened there …a…and I know it was not just a joke for Materia…" Yuffie surprised that her friend had managed to start speaking to her, opened her mouth but to find no words coming out.  
"What was it Yuffie?" Tifa looks worriedly at Yuffie, "…nothing…it's nothing" Yuffie managed to stuttered, she was pretty shaken herself, all she really wanted now was a nice bed to sleep in  
"Tifa's right…I felt another present…it felt familiar somehow" Cloud joins into the conversation  
For a few minutes there everything was silent, just the soft pattering of the Chocobos feet was heard, "I told you it was nothing, so you don't have to worry" This time Yuffie's voice was more strong, she had that back- off tone in it  
She beckons her Chocobo to ride faster, "I don't know about you guys, but all I want is a nice sleep in" Tifa & Cloud watch as their friend disappears into the path in front  
It was night when Cloud & Tifa entered the INN, they've found that Yuffie was already in one of the rooms.  
As Cloud puts his head down at the pillow, he watches as Tifa just sat there, staring into deep space, "Tifa get some sleep, we'll be probably having a big day tomorrow.  
Tifa turns and looks into Cloud's eyes, which he found himself fluster a bit "Cloud…eversince…Sephiroth, killed my parents…you…the other warriors were then my family my only family…& today…when I saw Yuffie… like that" her voice broke off as Cloud put a supportive arm around her.  
He kissed her fore head "You know Yuffie, she's strong…c'mon get some sleep tomorrow, we'll probably have to ride a little farther then today" to his surprise, Tifa was already asleep, Cloud smiles & goes back to bed  
Yuffie jumps down from her hiding spot on the ceiling, she tucks them in & finally all warriors go back to sleep.  
As the sun's first rays surge the sky, the warriors had already packed & are ready to leave  
"Tifa are you crazy? It's so cold, why don't you put a jumper on?" Yuffie watches her friend clamber on her Chocobo, wearing no more than she was wearing normally in a minus 0 temperature  
"Funny, I don't feel cold" Tifa smiles   
"Here let me feel your temperature" Tifa bends down so Cloud can feel her forehead, his hand snaps back & Cloud stares at her in astonishment "Tifa…I think we better get you inside"  
The 2 carry the annoyed Tifa back into the INN, "OK this might be a little cold" Yuffie sticks a thermometer under her friend's arm, only to find no reaction to her friend nor the thermometer  
"Well" Cloud queries Yuffie  
"…There's no reaction…But that can't be", she sticks the thermometer in Tifa's mouth this time & leaves it there for a few more minutes.  
This time it gave her a normal body temp, Yuffie sighs in relief, "I told you I was fine" Tifa annoyingly sits back up & tries to get out of the bed  
"Then why are you so cold?" Cloud still worried helps Tifa get out  
"Nah it's normal" Yuffie watches the 2 get out then she looks at the thermometer again, it had turn to ice  
  
The 3 get on their Chocobo, but strangely Tifa's Chocobo had started squawking in fear, when all was calm they continued riding with no where in mind  
All the time they were riding, Yuffie was deep in thought, funny, she thought she can see the hot breath coming from her & Cloud's mouth…but Tifa…seemed to be unaffected from the cold  
"Hey Yuffie, we havn't seen your parents in a long time… how about if we pay them a visit?"  
Yuffie turns to Tifa "Why?"  
"Well…out of the 3 of us…you're the only one who still has a something that you can call a family…"  
"Well…I don't know, we were actually suppose to pick Zack up from a route" Yuffie turns to Cloud, hoping for a confirmation, but he was too busy looking at the Clouds "Argh"  
After a while Yuffie's Materia seemed to be reacting pretty strangely, and it only did this when "others" were close by  
"…Damn" Yuffie mutters under her voice  
"Whats the matter Yuffie" Cloud hearing his friend's cursing, turns away from the clouds only to soon be e knocked out by Yuffie "FIRE!"  
A sheer shot of fire shoots out at Tifa & surrounds her, the flames making deep cuts  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YUFFIE??" Cloud gets up, to help Tifa, but Yuffie stops him  
"watch" soon enough Tifa seemed to be changing…her hair turned white, eyes blue… her outfit…everything, Cloud watches speechless  
Out of the image the real Tifa falls out, "Tifa!" Cloud runs towards her, the strange female collapses in exhaustion, her breath deep & rough, she was somehow becoming, translucent.  
Then a blue flash surrounds them, Yuffie's Materia was reacting even stronger now  
A sad song seemed to be surrounding them, it sounded so lonely, then a change, another tune, this one was opposite, it had…hope…. Hope song, the Materia Siren was reacting stronger & stronger.   
"Si…Siren…myy…sister please…help…" something flashed through Cloud's head, that voice… that was the same one…  
"That's it I've had enough of this" Yuffie raises her hands to cast another Fire spell at the Esper, but Cloud stops her, "This…lady was the same one in my dream"   
Yuffie stares at Cloud giving out a "So?" look  
"…I don't think she's here to hurt us" Yuffie looks at Cloud bewilderedly "This thing was about to destroy the planet & also was gonna take over my body & you say it's not here to hurt us?!" still though Yuffie lowers her arms  
A small cough from Tifa diverts their attention "Tifa are you ok?" Cloud gives out his arm as support for her, as Yuffie still watches the downed Esper  
"I'm fine…don't hurt Lorelei …though…" Tifa collapses again, but this time still conscious, "Lorelei?" Cloud feels Tifa's head to try & find her temperature  
"Lorelei is the Esper" Yuffie still cautiously watching the body  
"Esper?" Cloud is now very confused & does not know what the 2 friends are talking about  
"…Don't hurt her…she means well, she's not the same one as yesterday, Yuffie trust me…"  
Yuffie turns to Tifa "Then…why does she look like the one yesterday?"  
"Wha" Cloud has finally given up hope to understand the conversation, "She's not the same…please…just help her out first k?"   
Yuffie, trusts her friend & heals the fallen Esper, the Esper looks up, Yuffie is shocked & nearly falls, "the eyes…are so blue…like Ice…but why do they look so sad…"  
"Thankyou…but don't waster your strength…you can't heal me…"  
"Why not" Yuffie tries to gently pull the Esper up, but her hands go through her "Ah?"  
The Esper smiles like the Mona Lisa, "A body cannot live without the soul, but the soul can live by itself, but can not be seen…you see…I'm using my energy to…be able to…seen visually…"  
"Then stop! Don't waste your energy" Yuffie who is quite annoyed at what she has just heard  
"…no I must…warn…you…that's why I needed Tifa's …body" the Esper has started to fade  
Yuffie turns to Tifa, who is approaching the Esper "She needs me…" Tifa manages to stutter out  
"No! …You can …borrow…my physical appearance if you have too, Tifa's energy level is too weak"  
"…No…I still have a link with Tifa…it'll take too long…" The Esper is nearly gone now, only her eyes were as bright as before  
The Esper sticks out her hand & places it on Tifa's forehead, & a blue aura surrounds them, After all was cleared, only Tifa can be seen, she falls onto her knees in a sigh of relief  
"Ok…are you Tifa…or Lorelei?" Yuffie questions, Tifa opens her eyes to reveal deep Ice blue  
Lorelei, "I guess you can now see…as promised I will tell you what you are suppose to hear"  
Yuffie pushes Cloud down with one hand "This might take a while"  
  
"Yuffie understands most of this…but I best explain it too Cloud aswell"  
Tifa raises her arms, an aura of blue surrounds them, & now flashes of a once memory can be seen   
  
"In the war of the Magi, Espers, who are other beings, were hunted down for there magic powers"  
  
A young Siren hides her sister underwater, but later is seen dragged away  
"Siren…!" The small child had crawled out of the water & collapsed, she later fins herself on a soft bed, she opens her eyes & find a strange guy staring over her, she screams, but her mouth is soon covered   
"Shhhh! Someone will hear you!" the guy desperately tries to calm the Esper down  
Suddenly a Soldier barges in & stares strangely at the girl, fortunately she was mostly covered by the blankets, "Who's she?" The soldier curiously approaches her  
The boy stops him "She's my sister" he pushes the soldier back a little "She…is right now suffering from a disease, his eyes waters.  
"Well I'm sorry to hear that" The soldier takes of his helmet in respect, it reveals an old man, the boy continues on with the dramatical scene "Please don't tell anybody…especially her…but the doctors say that she doesn't have long…"   
Suddenly the boy breaks up in tears & hugs the old man "She's so young!" he managed to wail, meanwhile Lorelei watches the scene with a mixture of amusement & confusion.  
The Soldier walks towards her, in a very respectful way, meanwhile the boy had rushed to the toilet with the excuse that he needed some time to think, but was obviously laughing his head off  
"Well little girl, what's your name?" on the same time the old man had questioned the young boy had returned  
"Lorelei" she managed to say coolly, "Lorelei? That's a beautiful name…ah" the old man digs deep into his pocket & pulls out a pretty necklace "Here this is for you…so when you get better you can come & visit me & my family, we have so many sons & have always wanted a daughter"   
The old man smiles, & places his helmet back on & walks out  
The boy smiles "That was great, we even scored ourselves a necklace… oh the name's Sid…you're an Esper right" he whispers the last part  
Lorelei nods & smiles, you understands that she is in safe hands  
Many years have passed & they are in the late teens, Sid has taught her every trick he has known, & Lorelei has fallen for him  
One night, dark & peaceful Lorelei sits by the window as Sid sits on the ledge, "Hey can you fetch my glove for me?" Sid makes a gesture showing that he only had one on & the other was on the dresser  
"Why can't you get it yourself" Lorelei annoyed, gets up to get it, as she picks up the glove a small crystal falls out, the crystal is of the deepest blue.  
She picks it up & looks at it, the rays of blue flow through the air like water, she looks at Sid for an explanation & gets a smile.   
"Do you remember the first time we met? How that old man gave you that necklace & you always wear it well…after 14 yrs of looking at it…I thought it looked kind of lonely by it self, so I got ya this crystal, I hope ya like it"   
.He removes the crystal & attaches it to her necklace, for the first time in her life, she felt the tears coming through her eyes, but all is stop when a shrill scream outside can be heard, the 2 look out & find soldiers attacking from every direction.   
"I know it's here somewhere! Find it & destroy everything between me & getting it!" that voice was more than familiar, "Damn Kefka… Argh we have to get out of here!" Sid pushes Lorelei to the doorway, but he hears faint footstep coming up "Damn…no use…" he shoves the door shut & locks it, he takes a bed blanket & wraps it around her "It saved you the first time, it might do it again…now follow me"  
He goes up to the book case & tries to move it, but it doesn't budge "Damn…it's too heavy" Suddenly a loud thud noise can be heard at the door, the door is slammed open & the soldier appears  
The 2 looks at him scared what might happen, but instead of attacking then, the soldier bows & takes his helmet off "Long time no see!" there stood in front of them was the old man, after a few seconds of no reply the old man laughs   
"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you, 14 yrs ago, I already knew you were the Esper I was too get, now if I was to kill you, I would of done it 14 yrs ago" he gives a wink "You need some help?"  
Sid sighs in relief "Well I wouldn't mind help moving this thing" For an old man he was quite strong & the too managed to push the thing revealing a secret passage, quick you 2 go down I'll stall them for as long as I can.  
"But…what about you wouldn't they…" Lorelei is cut short "Don't you worry lassie… I'm old now"  
From downstairs they hear the voice of Kefka "I KNOW IT'S UP THERE I CAN FEELI IT!"  
"Hurry go now!" The old man pushes the two down the passage, & he shuts it  
Behind him he hears evil laughter, he turns around only to see a dagger long & sharp, deep & red  
In the passageway the 2 had gone pretty far, battling quite a lot of monsters as well, but fortunately since Lorelei had the powers of an Esper they came in really handy, but when they heard a scream from above, they had stopped for a while  
"…Is he…" Lorelei eyes welled up "I never did thankhim for my necklace…after the 2 chances…I got…he helped me…" She couldn't find the correct words to say   
"Come on, we don't want to waste his strength on what he did" Sid starts walking, as Lorelei carves some words in stone  
"Thankyou"  
She runs after to catch up to Sid, without looking back, but as she was running, she heard something & could of sworn it was the wind.  
"No problem Lassie"  
  
Authors note  
( I was hoping to finish the fic now…but I guess it's going to prob take another chapter  
l8r) 


	3. Lorelei's Story

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A SONG CALLED LONELINESS ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
CHAPTER 3.5  
By Ice  
  
Drip… drip…drip… drip… drip, small trickles of water alowly run down a lifeless hand, drip… drip… drip… drip   
A fallen body stirs & slowly 2 piercing blue eyes light up  
  
"…Sid…" the 2 eyes wander around until they lay on a lifeless body, "…Sid?" it couldn't be him…  
Lorelei stares, confused… what happened? Where was Sid?, a dark laughter interrupts her thoughts, she turns around and her eyes turn dull  
"…Kefka…?" she managed to whisper, "No it couldn't be, if that was Kefka…than…that body…" Lorelei runs towards Sid's fallen body, but only to fall on to the cold hard ground, A chain had entwined it's way around her wrists & had a tight grasp.  
Lorelei's breath quickens as Kefka steps in front of her, "I guessed that you have figured out that your friend is dead" his eyes pierced through hers  
"No…" her eyes waters as the cold hard truth slams into her, Sid... the tough one, who always made her smile, who joked & teased her...he was always alive, there could be no way that he was dead.  
"NO!" she shrieks out again, Kefka smiles, "Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon" Kefka removes a dagger drenched with fresh blood, obviously from the previous victim, he plunges it down, & as Lorelei feels the froce of it coming in she closes her eyes & 4 words come in mind "Sid wait for me"  
She waits, it seems like minutes, hours, but she can't hear the call of death yet, she opens her eyes to find Sid's face in front, blood trickles down his mouth as Lorelei watches in bewilderment "Sid…" the blood had started to mix with her tears  
"What is this?" Kefka watches in amazement "…how …he was dead…I'm sure" Kefka shrugs, either way it's the same thing, he picks up the dagger, which was knocked out just minutes before  
Lorelei feels Sid's hand touch her face "Pretty girls don't cry… C'mon I managed to survive it this far, for you…eversince…I met you, people have said you were bad luck…that you'd become my death…I'm happy I stuck by you…even if it risked my life…Lorelei…I wanted to ask this earlier… will you marry me?" The face painfully tries to smile, as Lorelei finds her lips slowly meeting his "I do", the sound of Kefka's dagger pierce the air above them "I will always wait for you" Lorelei can feel his breathe now, "Lorelei I love you" with his last breath Sid draws his lips to Lorelei's as the dagger plunges into him.  
"Wo, ai ni" Lorelei watches him for a minute & takes in a breath, Kefka smiles waiting for the Esper to break down, but instead he hears insane laughter  
Kefka watches as she rose, a cold blue aura around her, she looks at him with sad blue eyes & screams, a cold arctic blast surrounds Kefka, as he watches 3 icicles speed towards him, those were the last things he saw  
Lorelei tiredly closes her eyes, the tears sting, as she pledges her first & last wish to her ancestors  
Slowly her powers divide, & so does the hurt, as she becomes both pure evil & good, both resign to a home, one as a statue the other the ocean.  
  
"& as the Kefka began the destruction of the world, it woked my other side up first, & I was to be slowly awakened, by her energy vibes" Lorelei turns to the 2 to see if they had any reaction  
  
Yuffie was the first to talk "So you're the evil or good one?" Lorelei looks apparently annoyed, but tries to smile her way out "The good one"  
"& you wanted to see my parents because?" Lorelei grows silent for a while, "Sid was an ancestor of yours…" She is interrupted again as Yuffie comes up with another question  
"I get it now…but…whats with your other self wanting to destroy the planet?" Yuffie raises an eyebrow as Lorelei goes deep in thought "I think she feels that…it was her fault that Sid died…"  
"So she wants to seek & destroy because of that?" Cloud definitely not getting the plot scratches his head & waits for some kind of logical response  
"She blames humans for not keeping them apart…" Lorelei sighs "I think it's time, I let you see your friend" Yuffie & cloud nods in agreement as Lorelei closes her eyes, only to show deep brown when opened.  
"Tifa right" Cloud gives a warm hug to his friend as Yuffie delivers a friendly yet painful slap on the shoulder…  
  
  
Hot tears painfully sear through Clouds eyes as each one falls on Tifa's face, he hears knocks on the door, but doesn't reply. A dark Zack walks in, "Hey Cloud" he tries to act as normally as possible, but is responded with only silence  
"Cloud…you've been in here for days now…you've havn't eaten a thing…why don't you take a breather outside?" Zack watches as Cloud slowly gets up & turns for the door, his face is shaded, but Zack can see that he has been crying, he gives a small sigh & with a last look at Tifa he closes the door  
  
All …this…this had happened eversince that day the 3 had rode into town together…  
  
(My bad, I havn't written enough to actually call this a chapter so I called it 3.5...he..he...I was in a rush, so I've just sent in the bit i've done...ah...I think it would take me another 1.5 chapters to finish this one...)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
